ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Interviews with OV9: ChromastoneandTabby
Hello, and welcome to another episode of Interviews with OV9. I am your host, OV9. Now the second interviewee, the cat that's all that (drums rolling), CaT! His Character CaT: Some self-analysis eh? I'd describe myself as sort of a lighthearted cynic if that makes any sense. I see and deal with a lot of crap, I know the world kinda sucks, but I've sort of accepted there's not much I can do about that and just work to change what I can. I try to make people laugh a lot, taking potshots at pretty much everyone (including myself) if necessary. I'm a jack of all trades, master of none, who honestly learned like 90% of my current skillset out of pettiness because I was annoyed with how crappy everything here was lol. The Questions I Asked First Question: What did you feel like when you were promoted to an admin? His Response: I felt pretty good. The fresh hot meme for the past few months before the promotion was that I was the secret fifth admin (which most people had fun with, but I think Toon was kind of annoyed by it), and it was made pretty clear that if there was an opening, I was the pick to fill it. Once I got promoted, I was both happy I could do more to help the community and kind of nervous that I wouldn't do a good job. I'm feeling a lot more confident about it nowadays, though. Second Question: Why do you like Ben 10? His Response: I like the concept more than anything else, to be honest. The idea of a device that can transform you into basically a bunch of superheroes is a really cool idea, though I don't think it's ever really been used to its full potential. More About His Series And Contributions Third Question: Are you proud of your series. Tech 10? His Response: Overall, yeah. The old material (Ultimatrix Unleashed and Combalien Evolution) not so much, but with the Renovation project, I'm slowly turning them into something to be proud of. Fourth Question: Your artwork is quite famous in the wiki and there is huge demand for your work. How can you keep up with the demand? His Response: Short answer: I don't. Longer answer: Mostly crying. Serious answer: I haven't been that good at keeping up with the demand, really. I find it hard to motivate myself to do art requests anymore, especially since the Rob incident. Most of the time I do end up feeling kinda used. I've found that I actually don't mind doing art requests for people like Mig who respect my work period and actually put effort into their stuff. I have to put hours of work into each drawing, and if I feel like I put more work into your crap than you have, I get a strong urge to smack you with my ring hand. Fifth Question: I am sorry. I don't know about the Rob incident. Can you explain? His Response: So you know PokeRob, right? Guy who recently got banned for three months for a laundry list of offenses? Well, I used to be real close buddy-buddy with him. I spent weeks helping him out with his series on pretty much every aspect and hours of time drawing art for him. We even planned a crossover between our series, which I did most of the work for, as usual. How did he repay me? He stabbed me in the back, abandoned all of the crap I made and did for him, and had no excuse for himself other than "lol woops". I was dumb enough to let him do this to me twice. Suffice to say I'm a bit bitter about the whole thing. OV9: I am sorry about the Rob incident. Sixth Question: Are you planning to release any series in the future? His Response: Yes Other than the stuff I've already made pages for, like Ben 10: Milky Way Race, I have talked about a series called "Reform" that I plan to follow Tech 10 with. I'm still trying to work out the specifics of it, but I'm focusing more on my current stuff for now. Seventh Question: Are you currently working on someone else's series after the Rob incident? His Response: Yes. If you look at Sif's page for The Executioner, you can see that I'm the executive producer for it. I've also been helping out here and there for other shows. You can find the full list of shows I've worked on under CaTCo. Inc.'s Third Party Content tab. Eighth Question: Are you also contributing to BTFF EX? His Response: Nah. I don't really have any ideas for stuff that would fit on there. Category:Interview with OV9 Episode